


fast

by inkyvoid (atramento)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Rogue antics, antics all around, bard antics, two thieves chillin' in an inn five inches apart cause they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/inkyvoid
Summary: It was all I could be in this moment.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaydee_Faire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/gifts).



I am having the strong and almost odd feeling that I am less man and more horse now. Of course this would work in my favor if I were to miraculously become a horse-- I could assuredly outrun the small group of guards pursuing me most doggedly then. Alas, Tymora's luck was not to be bestowed to me this moment and I kept running with the feeble but still quick legs of a man. A man who so happened to be clutching a lovely bundle of 'obtained' goods in his arms. 

One of the guards shout at me but I must attempt to conserve my breath, as tempting as it is to utter terrible words against his mother and father in kind. I am almost to the checkpoint-- I just had to last a little longer, be just a little faster. 

I feel it before I hear it. The rush of an arrow jutting narrowly past my moving body and sticking sharply into the ground. They are learning, I must credit them so in that regard. "I am glad I could provide the marksman practice you--" Another arrow, I see it go past my head as I had foolishly turned a little to praise the guards. Some people will try to destroy you no matter how much praise and pride you give them, it is truth.

Focus renewed, I see the mark I am looking for; a wide open window at the second floor of a quaint little inn. Stacked on ground floor beneath it are a couple of barrels. I see my chance. I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces as I ran up the barrels into the open window, tumbling and rolling into the opposite wall as the barrels rolled out of position and away from the window just under my feet. 

"You're late..." A voice from beside me. He takes a long sip and I hear him sit up. "Your drink is almost gone, by the way. An unfortunate accident." I grin as I sit up to look at the man speaking to me-- Jupiter Gates, my partner in crime. Well, not quite partner. Neither of us are committed to any sort-- not even one another. He's rather handsome and charming-- one could be forgiven for thinking Jupiter was a prince or nobleman even. Still, I trust his pretty face more than I trust the guards no doubt trodding their way up the inn we are staying at.

Jupiter has an amused but calm smile as he sets the near empty mug onto the end table by the bed he is casually lounged in. "It's a shame we have to leave this town so soon, Malik. I was beginning to enjoy the locales." He gets up, boots hardly making a sound.

"Ah, there will be other places, _jhasin._ " I assure him, slinging the bag of acquired goods over my shoulder. "Many other places to bargain, to loot, to--" We hear their heavy footfalls, their crude words approaching. "To find more trouble..." I add with a chuckle. Jupiter nods and pads over to the other window, climbing out and dropping down. I hear him land on a ledge then hop off to the ground with agile movement. 

He was so very graceful....

Now it was my turn. I could hear the guards accosting the poor inn owner, asking them where that Calimshan street rat went. 

Time to avoid this particular border kingdom I suppose, for perhaps a year or two. Might have to be five years from the haughty manner in which they are approaching my door. Of course, I hear no more after that since I have already absconded out the window and have rejoined Jupiter for a nice stroll. It might become a spirited sprint in a few moments, but it will take them at least a few moments to search the empty room and come down the stairs again. I for one welcome the challenge. I would like to see heavily armored men catch us, though. 

Might be amusing for a tale in another city, yes? 


End file.
